


good vibrations

by plaidshirt



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: College AU, Facial, M/M, Massage, PWP, Porn With Plot, mark doesnt know hes gay oh nooooo if only someone would uhhhhhhh show him, me being horny on main again, this is just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26263327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plaidshirt/pseuds/plaidshirt
Summary: Johnny 12:02 PMya its a back massager for my muscles lmao what did u think it was--There's a vibrator in Johnny's gym bag. Mark finds it and confronts him (kind of). Turns out it's not a sex toy (kind of).
Relationships: Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 4
Kudos: 275





	good vibrations

**Author's Note:**

> This is just porn and not very good porn at that.

There was a vibrator in Johnny’s gym bag.

The first time Mark saw it sitting on Johnny’s end table, he thought it was a mistake. He thought Johnny had someone over and forgot to put it away.

When he saw it under the bathroom sink when he was looking for a band-aid, Mark thought it was his fault for snooping.

He had seen it in the living room on the couch, shoved under the bed, even on the kitchen table once (gross).

Johnny was shameless, apparently. Mark knew that. Mark knew, on a surface level, that Johnny didn’t really care what anyone thought about him. And everyone knew Johnny had a lot of sex. Why should he hide it in his own home?

Mark never really understood it. He was embarrassed every time he saw the condoms in his own nightstand. He couldn’t imagine leaving a sex toy sitting on the counter, collecting dust like it was some middle school art project. Johnny did, and that was just… Who Johnny was.

But in his gym bag?

Mark tried to ignore the object as he rifled through Johnny’s bag for his deodorant--Mark had forgotten his at home, and he wasn’t about to go to a three hour lecture post-workout without it. Johnny had to know Mark would see it in his bag.

Mark couldn’t stop thinking about it through his bio lab. Why was Johnny just carrying something like that around with him? Did he need it to-go?! He was barely able to pay attention to his lecture.

All he could think about was Johnny. Johnny with his big hands and the muscles he worked so hard to maintain at the gym. Mark thought about when he had last seen Johnny that morning, wet and pink from the locker room shower, his hair dripping into his eyes as Mark sped out of the gym, pretending he hadn’t just rifled around through a bag of Johnny’s underwear, toiletries, and adult novelties.

While the teacher lectured on at the front of the room, Mark was absolutely spiraling. It wasn’t even a small toy; it was one of the massive massagers; the kind that had to be plugged into a wall. It was white, obviously clean, and looked heavy duty. What was Johnny even doing with that thing? Mark inhaled a deep breath through his nose and pulled out his phone. No way he was thinking about this for the rest of the day.

 _Mark 12:01 PM_  
 _Hey man wtf was that thing in ur bag this morning lol_?

  
Perfect. Casual. Not at all weird. It didn’t take long for his phone to buzz with a reply.

_Johnny 12:02 PM_   
_what thing lol_

Mark rolled his eyes and let out a small huff.

_Mark 12:02 PM_   
_The uhhhhhhhhhhhh massager haha_

_Johnny 12:02 PM_   
_ya its a back massager for my muscles lmao what did u think it was_

Bullshit. That was not a massager for muscles.

Mark wasn’t nearly as experienced as Johnny was when it came to sex, but he had absolutely seen enough porn to know that thing wasn’t a back massager. Before he could reply back, telling Johnny that he wasn’t an idiot, Johnny sent him another message.

_Johnny 12:04 PM_   
_i could show u how it works l8r if u want_   
_tbh it feels rly nice_

Mark stared down at his phone. Did Johnny really think it was a back massager? Wasn’t his best bro giving him a back massage still a little gay? Still, Mark’s back was sore. He had overdone it that morning by trying to lift weights way too heavy for him. Maybe this thing really did work for backs as well as it did for other parts of the body (or so Mark had heard.

Fuck it.

_Mark 12:05 PM_   
_Sure. Tonight after you get out of class?_

_Johnny 12:05 PM_   
_sounds good :)_

Mark put his phone down. Johnny might be a fucking moron for carrying that thing around with him, but at least Mark was going to get some knots worked out of his shoulders.

\--

That evening, Mark went over to Johnny’s place after class. His two roommates were out. They were both some sort of performance majors and they always had some sort of evening rehearsal. Mark didn’t mind; it made him feel better about crashing at Johnny’s apartment all the time.

The evening went like normal. They ordered shitty cheap pizza, they played video games, and they bitched about class. Mark thought Johnny might have forgotten about his promised back massage. In fact, Mark himself had almost forgotten until Johnny got up to grab his gym bag.

“Are you still down to try this out?” Johnny asked, pulling the Definitely-Not-A-Sex-Toy out of his Adidas duffel.

“Uh, yeah, sure,” Mark replied. He was suddenly a lot more self conscious. No one had ever really given him a back massage before, especially not with something he had literally only seen before in porn.

“Is it cool if we do it in my room?” Johnny asked, and Marked turned to him, eyes wide. Johnny just laughed. “You kind of need to be laying down for it to work, dude. The couch isn’t big enough for us both and I’m not hunching over the whole time.”

“Whatever, sure,” Mark said, with an intentionally noncommittal shrug. He had been in Johnny’s room before. No big deal.

Johnny led the way down the hallway, toward his room. Mark followed him inside. Johnny’s room was messy, lit dimly by the light of his computer monitor and the shitty Ikea lamp on his desk. The bulb in his ceiling light had gone out months ago, and he made a point of not buying a new one. Something about it being the landlord’s responsibility. The ambiance made Mark even more uneasy.

“You should lay down on your front,” Johnny said casually as he bent over to plug the back massager in. Mark giggled, uneasily, but he did what Johnny said.

He felt the bed dip slightly when Johnny sat down next to him. He heard a click, and then this ungodly loud buzzing. If this thing was supposed to be sexy in any way, that sound ruined it. It was rumbly and it sounded like the world’s shittiest weed eater. Mark laughed uneasily again.

Then Johnny put the rubberized head against Mark’s tense shoulder blade, and Mark immediately had to stifle a moan. It felt amazing. He could feel the vibrations all the way down his back, through his muscles. Johnny began moving it, pressing the soft head of the massager into the most tense parts of Mark’s back.

“Ugh, fuck,” Mark grunted out, face down on the mattress, his arms up under his head.

“I told you it feels good,” Johnny replied, and Mark could hear the smile in his tone.

As Johnny moved the head of the massager around Mark’s back, it kept snagging on his shirt, making the massage awkward and bumpy.

“If you take your shirt off, it feels way better,” Johnny explained. “I always use it with my shirt off.” Mark chuckled, his uncomfortable laugh refusing to leave him. “You don’t have to take yours off, though,” Johnny added quickly.

“Nah, man. I’m here for the spa experience.” Mark fought back against his self-consciousness. It wasn’t like Johnny hadn’t seen him shirtless before. Hell, they had both been naked in the locker room shower that morning. This was no big deal and was totally not gay at all.

Johnny was right, though. The massager felt amazing against Mark’s skin. The head was a little warm from the friction of rubbing against him, and the heat only made it feel better. Mark couldn’t help himself as he let out a soft moan into his arms.

Johnny was relentless with the massage, rubbing the tool up and down against Mark’s back. Mark groaned and huffed as the vibrations, the motion, the pressure all made him feel boneless. He felt Johnny shift behind him, moving to straddle Mark’s back as he continued on with his work. Mark didn’t want to protest over the loud buzz of the massager; everything felt too nice.

Then Mark heard another click, and the massager became impossibly louder and impossibly better. The vibrations sped up and became more intense, and Mark had to bite his arm to keep himself from making any more embarrassing noises. The deeper vibrations seemed to penetrate Mark to his core; Johnny was still working out knots in his shoulders but Mark could feel it in the pit of his stomach. Johnny was bearing down on him, still straddling Mark’s lower back as he worked.

Slowly, Johnny began working his way down Mark’s back, scooting himself further down on Mark until the massager was on his upper hips and Johnny was straddled firmly across Mark’s ass. It felt unbelievably good; the massager touching taut muscles Mark didn’t even know he had.

There was; however, one problem.

The massage was too good. Mark’s muscles felt like play-doh; soft and pliable. His cock; however, seemed to have other ideas.

While the massager loosened knots in his shoulders, Mark felt his dick twitch a little. He didn’t worry about it. When Johnny worked his way to Mark’s mid-back, he was half-hard. By the time Johnny was on Mark’s ass, working on Mark’s sore hips, Mark’s erection was pressed uncomfortably hard into Johnny’s mattress.

“Does it feel good?” Johnny asked. Mark swore he was trying to sound sensual, but he did his best to brush it off.

“Ungh, yeah,” Mark huffed out. Johnny’s weight was pressing him into the mattress, and combined with the deep vibrations of the back massager, Mark was having a hard time keeping his mind in order.

“Nice,” Johnny replied, pressing down slightly onto Mark. Mark couldn’t help himself as he let out a loud moan. Immediately, he felt his face go red, but before he could start apologizing and overthinking, Johnny rutted down against him again.

Oh my god, Mark thought to himself. He’s hard.

Johnny’s erection was pressed through his sweatpants and against Mark’s ass. Without thinking, Mark lifted his ass up just enough to make more contact with Johnny’s cock. Johnny let out a small sound of pleasure as Mark rubbed against him.

To Mark’s surprise, it seemed like his dick only got harder from this. This was kind of gay, right?

Suddenly, Johnny threw the massager off the side of the bed. Mark missed the way it made him feel, but only for a moment. He could still feel the phantom touch of the rumbling vibrations in his muscles as Johnny pressed himself down on top of Mark.

Johnny was a lot bigger than Mark. He was taller and more muscular. His form seemed to envelop Mark as he rutted his hard cock against the curve of Mark’s ass. He sucked at the back of Mark’s neck, and Mark let out a loud moan. He felt so good, so loose. As Johnny rubbed along Mark’s bare back, as he sucked love bites into his pale skin, Mark couldn’t help but whimper into the sheets.

Johnny’s hands worked their way down Mark’s back, much like he had with the massager. He seemed to trace every line of muscle Mark had worked so hard to obtain. Johnny’s hands were rough and warm. Johnny continued to press wet kisses and gentle bites against Mark’s neck as he pushed one hand past the waistband of Mark’s track shorts. Johnny roughly squeezed Mark’s ass, biting his shoulder harder at the same time. Mark let out a gasp as he desperately humped down against the bed, looking for some sort of friction.

Johnny moved his hand toward the front, and Mark compliantly lifted his hips up from the bed, allowing Johnny access to his neglected dick. Johnny’s hand felt massive against Mark’s cock; completely unlike his own, and as Johnny began stroking him Mark absolutely lost control.

“Holy fuck,” he moaned, muffled due to his face being buried in the mattress. Johnny took this as encouragement, stroking Mark harder, sucking on his ear, all the while still grinding himself down against Mark, his own erection hard against Mark’s back.

“Johnny--I’m gonna--” Mark started.

“Come for me,” Johnny whispered in Mark’s ear. Holy fuck. Johnny’s breath was hot against his ear, his voice low and deep. Mark came with a shudder, collapsing down against the bed, breathing hard.

The break didn’t last long. Johnny quickly flipped Mark over, and if Mark hadn’t literally just came he might have gotten hard from being manhandled like that. Mark watched as Johnny pulled his sweats down, just low enough for his own cock to spring free. Mark, still recovering from his own orgasm, watched as Johnny stared him down, seeming to take in Mark’s bruised, fucked out body as he stroked himself off.

Johnny looked like he was getting close, eyes fluttering shut as his hand moved more erratically. Mark had never done anything like this before--he’d never even thought of it--but as Johnny’s breath began to come more unevenly, Mark shifted himself upwards, closer to Johnny. Johnny came with Mark’s name on his lips, spurts of cum covering Mark’s face; in his hair, down his chest, some even going into his mouth, which was hanging slack and open from the sight of watching Johnny lose himself.

Johnny collapsed next to Mark, the cleaner of the two. Mark stared at the white popcorn ceiling in Johnny’s room. Did this make him gay? Was Johnny gay? Were they gay now?

Those were questions for later.

“That was a pretty good back massage,” Mark finally said with a shaky breath.

**Author's Note:**

> i cant believe i just wrote porn again,,,, wow,,, how unusual and shocking,,,,,,,
> 
> [Twit](https://twitter.com/JenoChin)


End file.
